Calculus and Coffee
by iuvui
Summary: Is there anything that can make Neal's 8am lecture any good? Surprisingly, yes! He and Yuki soon become study buddies... And maybe more? Modern one shot.


_Stupid 8 am's. Who thought it was a good idea to have classes before we're even awake? And an 8 am math lecture as well? This is hell. No, this is worse than hell. _Neal flung open the door to the lecture hall, caught up in his thoughts. Looking up, he noticed the professor had been about to begin. With a sigh she rolled her eyes and gave him a look. Holding his head down a bit embarrassed, he made his way to his usual seat, on the side closest to the exit, far enough from the front to avoid being called out on but near enough that he didn't seem like a slacker.

Sliding into his seat, Neal rummaged through his bag for his notebook. A quick glance at the board showed that the professor had already filled out nearly half of one of the sliding whiteboards. _How does she write that fast? _Finding a blank page, he started copying out the notes. Yet, he wasn't fast enough. _Already? How'd she finish two boards in… _Neal pulled out a phone to check the time. _Five minutes into class? Wow. Now I'm just impressed. _Neal was about to put his phone down when his phone buzzed. It was an update from one of his many news apps. Neal put his pencil down and quickly skimmed through the article. _Well, that's interesting. _One article led to another, then another… He completely lost track of time.

"Excuse me?" came a hesitant whisper, breaking through his reading. Neal looked up in surprise. It was the cute, quiet girl who usually sat a few seats down from him. He'd noticed her before but that class was just too early to make friends in. _Isn't she an international student to?Where was she from? Japan? _He turned to her fully and turned on the charm.

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow. She raised both of hers in return and hid a smirk. Gesturing at his phone, she continued, "You weren't really paying attention, so here are the notes you missed. She said these problems would be coming on the midterm."

Neal dropped the charm and looked at the board in shock. _None of this looks familiar! Gosh, how much did I miss? _She handed him a couple sheets of paper, with a smile. Turning back to the board, she began copying again. Neal looked at the papers, covered in small, neat numbers. Groaning, he began scrawling the worked out problems down in his own notebook.

The rest of lecture was spent mindlessly scribbling down barely legible calculus. _When would I, an up-and-coming, soon-to-be lawyer, ever need Calculus? _The professor seemed to be extra forgiving that morning, so she ended class a few glorious minutes early. _And… almost… done! _Triumphantly slamming his pencil down, Neal shut his notebook and stuffed it into his bag. _Oh, what's this? _Neal looked at all the loose paper on his desk. Suddenly remembering that girl, he turned to her again. She was sitting with her backpack in her lap, twirling her ring around her finger. _Funny how we haven't spoken yet. _

"Thank you so much! Sorry for making you wait," Neal said, handing the papers over.

"No problem," she said, taking them and neatly putting them in a folder. "This is a hard class. We all need as much help as we can get."

"Right? It's absolutely horrible. Despicable… Like those double integral thingies. What are those?" Neal shook his head. Looking at the girl again, he held out his hand. "I'm Neal, by the way. Neal Queenscove."

She shook his hand, shy. "I'm Yukimi. Or just Yuki. And I think I understand those… 'thingies', if you want some help?"

"Well, just-Yuki. Looks like everyone else is gone. Do you have any classes after this?"

"Umm…" Yuki thought for a minute, a cute little frown on her face. _That's adorable._ "No, not for an hour. How about you?"

"I'm free 'til lunch. You wanna go get some coffee?"

Yuki smiled, blushing a bit. "Sure."

Neal grinned. _Maybe this class won't be too bad?_

Neal and Yuki's coffee dates soon became a regular thing. To Neal's happiness, Yuki turned out to be a genius in math, and a wonderful, patient teacher. Getting to know her, Neal found out what he'd considered a small crush had grown into so much more.

But the quarter was coming to an end and Neal was freaking out on what to do next. _Should I ask her out? What if she just thinks we're study buddies? What if she doesn't like me? _The last class was the next morning, and Neal had been up all night trying to make a decision. When his alarm rang, the first of many, he had come to a decision: make a plan on the spot.

He dragged himself to class early and slid back into his seat with a sigh. Waiting for Yuki to come in, he shut his eyes and rubbed his forehead. _What if we never see each other again? _He noticed when she came by the scent of her flowery perfume. Opening his eyes, he wished her a good morning. The two sat in an awkward silence afterwards. _What to do.. what to do? _

"So," he began.

"So."

_That went nowhere. _"How are yo-"

"I'm going to miss you."

Neal looked up at Yuki surprised. Laughing at himself, Neal said, "Me too! I've been wondering how to ask you, but do you want to go out sometime?"

"Like a… a date?"

"Yeah, I guess… Unless you're comfortable with just coffee I mean that's fine too. It's just that-"

Yuki placed a hand on his arm, bringing down the hand he was furiously dragging through his hair. "That sounds great!" She said with a smile.

Neal back at her. His face slowly grew into a smile. "Funnily enough, I wrote a poem for if you said yes! It goes, 'Oh sweet cherry blossom,'" he began theatrically.

Yuki laughed at him and softly whacked his arm as he continued. Soon she dissolved into a fit of giggles. _This looks like the start to a beautiful relationship!_


End file.
